Moomins Mob
Moomins Mob were started by Lazuli females and Drie Doring males in 2001. Two of the Lazuli females were Grumpy and Sleepy. Grumpy and Burgan took the dominant positions. Burgan stayed dominant until 2007 when he died and his eldest son Tolf took dominance. Then after a larger spliter group that most of the members left the study site, the group was left with only six female. A Hoax male joined the females and took dominance for a month before four wild males joined the small group. Leonardo ousted Houdini from the dominant male position. After the long term dominant female Grumpy gave birth, her five year old daughter Hemulen took dominance away from her. All four males died leaving Hemulen without a mate. In February, a Baobab male named Al Catraz join the Moomins and took dominances. Hemulen died in early March and Al Catraz but soon disappeared. Hemulen was the last colllared meerkat soon after her death the group could no longer be tracked and the remaining members moved out of the montitor area. Some of remaining meerkats showed signs of disease so therefore the Moomins were abandon and Last Seen in early 2010. Dominant Pair When the Moomins came into existence, the position of dominant female was taken by Grumpy and the position of dominant male was taken by Burgan. They stayed the dominant pair till Burgan died in late 2007. His son Toft took over dominance. Grumpy was dominant for eight years until her five year old daughter Hemulen deposed her and took over as dominant female. Then Houdini joined the group and took dominace for a month. Then four wild males then joined the Moomins and kicked Houdini out. Leonardo won the position of dominant male over the other three males. Leonardo stayed dominances for three years then he died in December 2009. Hemulen was left without a mate for two months. Then in February, Al Catraz join the group and took dominance however Hemulen died in early March of disease. Al Catraz may or not have been infected although the group was no longer followed. He disappeared shortly after Hemulen died and the rest of the Moomins meerkats disappeared though they were a large group. Bubble Toes or Elian probably took over. All Known Members Meerkats who were born or joined into the Moomins Grumpy (VLF055) Sleepy (VLF05?) Burgan (VDM049) Cassia (VDM051) Little My (VMMF006) Fillyjonks (VMMF008) Hemulen (VMMF010) The Groke (VMMM011) Grandpa Grumble (VMMM015) Mymble (VMMF016) Misable (VMMF017) Toft (VMMM018) Ayarbee (VMMM019) Regopstaan (VMMF020) Mungo 3000 (VMMM021) Malpa Hamadryas (VMMM022) Dzidzia (VMMF023) Frida (VMMF024) Kandinsky (VMMM025) Georgia (VMMF027) Rothko (VMMM028) Picasso (VMMM029) Rocky (VMMM030) Fluffernutter (VMMM031) Penn (VMMM032) Mich (VMMF033) Maverick (VMMM034) Goose (VMMM035) Ice Man(VMMM036) Viper (VMMM037) Yalimapo VMMM039 VMMP040 VMMP041 Houdini (VHXM003) Leonardo (VMMM042) Donatello (VMMM043) Raphael (VMMM044) Michelangelo (VMMM045) Sexi Plexi (VMMF046) VMMM047 Bubble Toes (VMMF048) Elian (VMMF049) VMMP050 VMMP051 VMMP052 VMMM052 McGirky (VMMM053) Beezelle (VMMM054) Lydia Teapot (VMMF055) Grubby (VMMM056) Whitson (VMMM057) VMMP058 VMMP059 VMMF060 VMMM061 VMMM062 VMMM063 VMMP064 VMMP065 VMMP066 VMMP067 Al Catraz (VBBM003) Last Known Members Bubble Toes (VMMF048) Elian (VMMF049) McGirky (VMMM053) Beezelle (VMMM054) Lydia Teapot (VMMF055) Grubby (VMMM056) Whitson (VMMM057) VMMM058 VMMF059 VMMF060 VMMM061 VMMM062 VMMM063 VMMP064 VMMP065 VMMP066 VMMP067 Rivals The Moomins formed a territory west of Lazuli, where they stayed there for almost five years before they move north. Their new territory was next to Hoax and a least one wild group. After Hoax group died out, Baobab and Aztecs form a territory close to Moomins and became their closest neighbors. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:Lost Mobs